First and last?
by thycharmant
Summary: Kuroko managed to confess to Akashi and they started going out. Soon, they have to face many problems and since it was their first love, things are harder than it seemed. How will they continue and overcome their hurdles together?
1. Chapter 1

"Akashi kun" Kuroko said as he fidget

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"I...I... li..like... yo...you" The boy stuttered. He was afraid of rejection but he mustered his courage and decided to confess to Akashi, Teiko's Basketball team captain.

_***flashback to a day before***_

"Aomine kun, Kise kun..."

"yeah?" "Kurokocchi! what is it?"

"i think i am being weird... i dont understand what i am feeling. especially when akashi kun is around, i feel weird. very weird."

Aomine and Kise looked at each other then they both smiled at Kuroko. Aomine has been dating Kise since the victory of the winter cup and they spent that white christmas together.

"tetsu... your school results may be good but you're stupid when it comes to things like this"

"I don't want to hear it coming from someone who failed his tests and had to stay for class during summer break" Feeling unhappy about being called stupid, Kuroko walked towards Aomine and gave him a sharp jab at his ribcage.

"Aominecchi! Are you alright?! KUROKOCCHI! what are you doing to my lov... to aominecchi?!" Kise turned red immediately. He wished he had a hole where he could hid in at the very moment. (What a close shave. Kuroko doesn't seem to know about aomine and kise's relationship)

"to your what?"

"its nothing! Just a slip of the tongue" Kise turned even redder and soon ran out of the gym giving a pathetic excuse, leaving Aomine to help kuroko notice his own feelings towards Akashi.

"Do you like akashi?" Being as straightforward as ever...

"Like? Yeah i do. Akashi helps me alot and i am really grateful"

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT! like.. more than just friends. ARGH! Do you love Akashi in the romantic way?!"

"i... i... dont...know..." kuroko blushed hearing the word 'love' and 'akashi'. He was indeed in love with Akashi but he had never fallen in love so he did not understand what he was feeling.

After a long talk with Aomine and Kise(who came back to the gym eventually and told kuroko about the two of them dating) , Kuroko decided to tell Akashi how he felt. But what he was most afraid of was rejection.

**_*Back to scene*_**

"Tetsuya I..."

"I'm so sorry" Even before Akashi could continue his sentence, Kuroko dashed off. But Akashi managed to catch up with him since Kuroko is not as fit as Akashi.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled him towards his body. Akashi hugged kuroko and whispered

"do you know how long i have been waiting for you?"

"Akashi kun... so?"

Kuroko looked up at Akashi who could not resist and kissed Kuroko.

It was late and the last train has left the station long ago. They walked to Akashi's apartment under the beautiful moonlight. Kuroko was going to stay over at Akashi's place after they finally revealed each other's feelings towards one another.

**_*Setting Change: Akashi's house*_**

Akashi's house keys had a really unique scissors keychain. A hand on Kuroko's shoulder while they other opened the door with ease and both boys made their way into the house.

Kuroko was shocked to see that Akashi had scissors wall papers and even his bed frame had scissor patterns... Akashi always have a pair of scissors in his pockets. Even his school uniform was specially made in order to fit a pair of scissors. Unlike Midorima who held things for a reason(horoschope...) ,Akashi had no reason to carry a pair of scissors around wherever he went.

Pushing Kuroko into the shower, Akashi went to get a set of clothes from his cupboard. He did not need to worry about the size since both guys were about the same build. He picked up a pair of red scissors print boxers and a set of pyjamas. Just as Kuroko was fully undressed, Akashi strolled into the bathroom and hung the clothes on the rack. Kuroko blushed and quickly bent down to avoid Akashi from seeing his naked body. He only chuckled and left the bathroom, leaving Kuroko to stand in the shower...

Kuroko hastily put on his clothes after hearing Akashi's summon. The generation of miracles have never disobeyed Akashi's orders. Well, actually they did. Kise tried to defy Akashi but instead of getting what he wanted, a pair of scissors came flying at him. It glided past his face and created a small cut... Putting him out of work for a month in so that his wound could recover fully and not leave any scars. since then, no one ever dared to defy Akashi for all they know, the pair of scissors might come flying straight at their face.

Kuroko sat beside Akashi on the large king sized bed. It felt awkward for both parties at it was their first time spending the night together. They had no idea what to do or what to say. Suddenly, Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's and said "You must be tired. Go to bed." Akashi then quickly left the room with a flushed face.


	2. Chapter 2

~Side note~

This is my first time writing such types of romance fanfic so please forgive if my writing isn't good because it's hard to phrase some things... and please give me your honest opinions so that i can improve and give you a better story or maybe just some ideas you have. Thank you!

"Akashi kun... please wake up. i have prepared breakfast..." That was the fifth time Kuroko was calling him...

Though he doesn't seem like it, Akashi had problems getting up in the morning. An alarm clock isn't enough... Akashi had 7 of them by his bed side, each set with a 5 minute interval. The first alarm had woke kuroko up and he had to bare with the ringing alarms while he prepared a simple breakfast for Akashi. The last alarm rang yet Akashi still laid in bed... Kuroko could not stand it and started to shake Akashi, hoping that he might wake up before the food turns cold. Instead of waking up, Akashi pulled Kuroko towards him and whispered "five more minutes... just stay like this and i will wake up in five minutes..."

Kuroko could feel Akashi's warm breath on his neck. He blushed and tried to escape from the grip yet to no avail.

"Akashi... Akashi kun... please let go and wake up"

Giving up, Kuroko stayed in the warm embrace and breathed in Akashi's smell... Exactly after five minutes, Akashi loosen his grip around Kuroko and sat up. His bed hair was terrible yet in Kuroko's eyes, Akashi looked cute.

"I have prepared breakfast... I'll wait for you at the table" Just as Kuroko was about to walk out of the room, Akashi grabbed his wrist and pulled Kuroko close to him. Their faces were barely an inch away and gently, he gave Kuroko a quick kiss before going to the washroom. Kuroko was rooted to the ground, unsure of what to do until he heard the unlocking of the bathroom door before dashing to the kitchen to hide his redden face.

They both sat at the table having their breakfast. The silence was awkward and suffocating yet neither of them knew how to start the conversation...

"Testuya, you can cook quite well. This miso soup is delicious."

Kuroko only blushed and mouthed the words "arigato"

Kuroko have been living alone since he started school in Teiko. Both adults had to go to America for business. Since Kuroko's younger sister was still too young, she had to follow her parents, leaving Kuroko in Japan to continue with his studies. Ever since then, he had to cook for himself because eating out was expensive. He got better day after day and could whip up delicious food with ease.

After breakfast, Kuroko kept glancing at the wall clock... Akashi noticed and started to grow suspicious about Kuroko's actions.

"Tetsuya, are you in some sort of hurry?"

"ah... No. It's just that my younger sister is coming to Japan so I need to go to pick her from the airport. I... Need to leave soon or I might be late."

"Go ahead Tetsuya. I'll call you."

"Then... I'll be leaving... see you tomorrow at school."

Kuroko gave Akashi a quick hug and made his way to meet his sister, Temari.

**_*Airport*_**

Kuroko glanced around anxiously. He was not late but he didn't see his little sister around the arrival hall. After awhile, he noticed a short girl with similar teal colored hair sitting near the water feature.

"Temari? Temari!"

the little girl seemed to look around as if someone called out to her. Taking a good look around, she shouted "Onii sama!" and ran towards the direction of the young teen. seeing the familiar face, Kuroko dashed towards her and embraced her.

"Onii sama! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Temari"

Kuroko carried her baggage for her and they both made their way home. On the ride home, they both chatted about their school life and almost everything that anyone could think of. That afternoon, Temari requested to try Kuroko's cooking. Well, Kuroko had plan to do so anyway. In no time, Temari's favourite food were presented on the table.

Kuroko did a mental checklist and ensured that all his sister's favourite foods were presented on the small sized table which could barely hold all the delicacies which Kuroko had made with love.

"Temari! Food is ready!"

"oh! onii sama remembers that i love sweeten egg rolls! i love you!"

The sweet reunion of the siblings filled the once silent house with laughter and warmth. Kuroko was really happy to meet his sister and glad that she would be spending some time with him in Japan. There was so many places that Temari wanted to go to but her onii sama had school and could not bring her around... Though it was unfortunate, she decided to go on her own to explore her motherland.

Almost a week have passed and Temari can't wait to go to the zoo with kuroko but when she went to his room, it was empty. The bed was made, the floor was neat and on her brother's table was a note saying "sorry temari. i have basketball practice and cannot bring you out today. i'll be home after lunch so don't wait for me. Your breakfast is on the table while your lunch is in the fridge. Heat it before eating. Love, Onii san"

Temari was heart broken but she knew in her heart that her beloved onii sama loved basketball more than anything. It was the thing that made him happy and brought him many friends. She was happy for him but she was still upset over the fact that he left the house without telling her. With not much of a choice, she decided to visit the zoo on her own...

As she was about to cross the road, a white car came towards her direction at neck breaking speed. Everything happened so quickly and she could not react in time! She squeezed her eyes shut but did not feel as though she was hit by a car, except that something or someone had pushed her really hard. The crowd started to gather in front of her. She quickly steadied herself and rushed towards the crowd. Pushing her way through, she saw a young teen about her brother's height lying in a puddle of blood. He was quickly rushed to the nearest hospital (Temari too) and received immediate treatment. Kuroko was called and rushed to the hospital at lightning speed.

"TEMARI! What happened? Are you okay?! Were you hurt anywhere?" Kuroko's questions were as fast as a bullet train.

"I am fine onii sama... but... but..." Temari burst into tears. Kuroko's jacket was getting soaked by her tears and her grip on his shirt grew tighter and tighter.

Soon, Temari became tired and fell asleep on his shoulder. The patient in the room was not in a critical state and his family members were not around. Kuroko wondered if that guy's parents were even in Japan or do they even know about what had happened... Many questions ran through his mind but all her cared about was that his sister was fine and the person who saved her was in no critical state.

*sound of shoes. high heels and men's working shoes*

"Mr and Mrs Akashi! This way please."

Kuroko thought to himself 'akashi?' Then he saw the parents of _his_ Akashi Seijuro. 'Why are they here?' Mrs Akashi broke down into tears while her husband held onto her... Kuroko was confused. 'Is it akashi kun who is lying in bed?'

"Why? why did this happen to our only son? what if he can't play basketball anymore? what are we to do?" She cried into her husband's arms... A man in black suit approached the couple and whispered to them. Anger was shown on their faces and Mr Akashi shouted at that man.

"Secretary... Do you wished to be fired? My son is lying there in a coma and you want me to go for a meeting? I don't care how important it might be but my son comes before anything else in this world! Do you understand?" Mr Akashi knows the importance of the meeting but with his son in a coma, he flared up at his secretary.

"Excuse me sir. Please do not raise your voice in the hospital. It might affect the other patients." a timid nurse came up to the enraged man.

Enraged and upset, Mr Akashi held onto his wife and they both left the hospital. Temari who was awaken by the noise felt hungry but Kuroko had so many questions going through his head that he could not hear her calling out to him over and over again. Temari stayed by her brother's side knowing that something was wrong...

He stood up and went into the hospital room to check if it was _his_ Akashi. He hoped and prayed that is wasn't the Akashi Seijuro he knew but when he opened his eyes, the teen lying on the hospital was _his_ Akashi mummified in bandages. The strength in his legs were sucked out of him and he collapsed to the ground. His hand was holding on to Akashi's and he was sobbing silently. His sister was dumbfounded but she quickly left the room knowing that the person who saved her is someone important to her onii sama. If that man does not wake from his coma, she would never be able to face her onii sama ever again. She would feel guilty her whole life for committing such a hideous crime of taking someone precious from her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

"Akashi... Akashi... please... please open your eyes" Kuroko called out in between sobs. He held onto Akashi's hand tightly and stayed by his side. Akashi's parents did not return after the afternoon commotion at the hospital. Akashi showed no signs of waking up from his coma...

That night, Kuroko fell asleep by Akashi's side... He had a very weird yet mysterious dream. In his dream, he was woken by the sound of the fluttering curtains, the cool breeze and the warm sunlight... but what made the perfect morning was the warm hand stroking his hair gently... Kuroko opened his eyes slowing... and his eyes met Akashi kun's eyes. In Kuroko's dreams, Akashi woke up but will Akashi wake from his coma?

"A...aka...shi..." Kuroko called out in his slumber...

The first sunlight that came through the window, causing Kuroko to stir in his sleep. Slowly, he forced his eyes to open hoping it would be like his dream where Akashi was already awake and waiting for Kuroko. But to his bitter dismay, Akashi was still lying in bed... Seeing Akashi still in bed, he nearly burst into tears but holding back when he remembered that there was basketball practice today... The generation of miracles were still unaware of their Captain's situation. Kuroko had to go for practice... Without him and Akashi,everyone would be suspicious. Especially Midorima... Kuroko unwillingly parted with Akashi kun and went for practice...

*Teiko's Gym*

"KUROKOCCHI!"

"Kuro chin, you're late."

"oi Testu it's rare for you to be late"

everyone went on about Kuroko being late for practice because it had never happened before...

"where is akachin? Isn't he super late?"

hearing them asking about Akashi brought tears to his eyes...

"Kurokocchi? Why are you crying?"

everyone gathered around Kuroko, puzzled by the fact that he started crying for no reason. But what struck them the most was that Kuroko was crying in front of them... Aomine might have seen Kuroko depressed but never once did he see Kuroko cry. They tried to calm the young teen down because seeing him cry was heartbreaking somehow. Even for Midorima who insists that he can't get along with Kuroko was worried about him. They comforted and calmed the young teen down.

"A...Aka..shi...kun. He... He got into an accident and... And he is in the hos..pital..." Uncontrollable tears fell...

Upon hearing such news, everyone was left speechless. Kise rushed over and held onto Kuroko who nearly fell to the floor. The generation of miracles quickly packed up and went to the hospital where Akashi laid in coma...

*Hospital Ward*

Each of them took a corner of the room to stand or sit... The uncertainty about Akashi's awakening left them emotionally unstable especially Kuroko who sat by Akashi and held onto his hand tightly. No one spoke a word... The tension in the room was suffocating... Kise who could no longer control himself, ran towards Aomine for comfort. Aomine wrapped his hands around Kise and he felt Kise's grip on his shirt. Kise buried his head into Aomine's chest which muffled his cries.

Murasakibara could not stand the silence and said "I'm hungry so i'll go get some snacks..." With the silence broken, Midorima stood up and went to get a warm drink for rest.

"Onii sama? You weren't home so I came..." Her voice trailed off when the tension in the room overcame her. Temari brought a fruit basket and some flowers for Akashi kun...

"ah Temari... Please leave those on the table. I'm sorry for not telling you i'll be home late." said Kuroko weakly.

seeing the state of her brother, Temari was heartbroken. She felt awfully guilty and regretful for even coming back to Japan. She hated herself so much for causing her brother's love one to be hurt and caused all his friends to be so upset. She wished that if Akashi could wake up, she would not even mind sacrificing her life...

"Kurokocchi... Aomine and I need to go home... Akashi will wake in no time! So don't worry!" He tried to say it in a happy tone but tears welled up in his eyes... Aomine dragged Kise out of the ward...

Midorima and Momoi decided to stay and forced Temari to bring Kuroko home. Though he was reluctant to leave, Murasakibara dragged the sobbing and struggling teen out of the ward and even sent the siblings home.

*Home*

That night, Kuroko could not sleep... Every time he closed his eyes, he would imagine the scene at the hospital where Akashi's heartbeat stops... Kuroko would scream, wake up in buckets full of sweat and crying too... His screams could be heard throughout the whole house causing his little sister to be unable to get some rest either. After hours of endless nightmares, the young teen managed to fall into a deep sleep.

"Onii sama! Onii sama! Please wake up! You are going to be late for school!" Temari was shaking him so vigorously that one might have thought an earthquake was happening... Kuroko got up slowly... But when he saw his alarm clock, he practically jumped out of bed. He had only half an hour to get to school but he would take around 40minutes to reach school. He threw on his school uniform, grabbed a slice of bread and dashed out of the house...

He ran at a faster speed but the train doors slammed shut when he was just an inch away... He was going to be late... Even if he ran from the train station to school, he would be at least 10 minutes late.

*at school gate*

He would be killed by the discipline master for his lateness. Afraid of facing the consequences, Kuroko used his misdirection and sneaked into school. Taking 3 steps at a time, he reached the 4th floor in no time. When he was outside his classroom, he gave Aomine a text message asking for help. Aomine made the class and teacher place their focus on him while Kuroko dropped his presence till he was practically invisible that even the generation of miracles could not sense him at all (with the exception of Akashi) Kuroko slipped himself into the classroom with ease. Even though Kuroko was late, no one knew except his partner in crime.

During lunch break, the generation of miracles gathered together at the rooftop for lunch as usual. Everything felt without Akashi but no one dared to speak about it because Kuroko would probably break down into tears again and everyone's mood will be greatly affected. They ate lunch silently at the rooftop... the silence was broken by Kuroko's phone which started to ring.

"Temari? did anything happen?"

"He woke up! Onii sama! He has waken up!"

~sorry about the late update... been a little busy with appointments. will try to update whenever i can.~


	4. Chapter 4

"Temari... Akashi... Akashi has woken up from his coma?"

"yes onii sama. I just went to the hospital and he really did wake up! erm.. onii sama is still in schoool right? Then i shall not disturb you any further."

"Arigato Temari" and the line went dead.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles have over heard the sibling's conversation and were relieved that Akashi had finally woken up. Though they feared him at times, they could not bear to watch any of their team mates fall sick or hospitalized.

"Tetsu... You were late for school today and i doubt you are gonna leave early too right...?" Aomine have been really closed to Kuroko and being partners, he could somewhat understand him.

"kurokocchi was late for school? how did you get in without being killed by that AKUMA(discipline master)?" Kise flinched, remember what happened to him when he was late just by a second. He was made to clean the whole hall on his own after the most frightening scolding from the discipline master.

"Obviously my tetsu kun is special that's why he managed to get it right?"

"momoi... tetsu used his misdirection and lowered his presence to get in safely with some help from me"

Kuroko was grateful to Aomine for helping him if not the AKUMA would have captured him... But now he needed help from the Generation of Miracles to help him escape school. Kise was giving weird ideas that midorima got annoyed and started to scold him. Being the Generation of Miracles, what they had were not just their special talent in basktball... They had another "secret talent" up their sleeve. People would think that this group of teens were just basketball freaks but they were more than just that. The team of basketball players started to plan with their manager on how to get Kuroko out of school to meet Akashi...

"Here. If you take this route, you'll not pass by the teachers office so it should be safe. And i read today's horoscope so it will be fine"

In no time, the 6 teens on the roof top finished their escape route for Kuroko.

"Ganbatte Kurokocchi!" Kise grinned at him... Kise knew about Kuroko and Akashi's relationship

"Arigato Minna... i am really grateful for your help"

They packed up their empty lunchboxes and went to execute their plan.

*Staircase*

"Tetsu kun~ will make a dash while Dai chan will ensure no one sees Tetsu kun~"

"Don't order me around" was what Aomine said but he followed his 'orders' and they successfully managed to get Kuroko out of school.

When Kuroko was at the school gate, he quickly made a bow making sure his partners in crime could see and went to the Hospital.

*Hospital*

kuroko stood outside the door... with mixed feelings, he was not sure if he should go in to see _his_ Akashi...

"Tetsuya come in." kuroko nearly jumped hearing Akashi summon him into the hospital ward...

"ah! onii sama you're here! aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Ignoring his younger sister, Kuroko stood by the bed... Akashi and Kuroko's eyes met... Looking deeply into each other's eyes... temari slipped out of the hospital ward so that her onii sama and akashi kun could have some private time.

"A...Akashi kun"

"Don't say a word Kuroko. Come here" Akashi spread his arms, ready to pull Kuroko into an embrace. Though Kuroko stayed in his arms, he pulled out after awhile with a dissatisfied look on his face...

"Do you know how worried i was? If you did not wake up, I'll be left all alone!"

"tetsuya... i am so sorry for making you worry so much. I am really sorry..."

"Ba..ka..." kuroko hugged Akashi tightly... And he placed his lips on Akashi's... The first kiss that Kuroko initiated was flavourful... It was mixed with alot of emotions and the homely taste of sweetened eggrolls (Kuroko's bento). They pulled away and Kuroko gave Akashi a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Have some rest. I'll bring you some clothes..."

"Wait. Take this..." Akashi opened the bedside drawer and took out a key. It was Akashi's apartment keys... Even though his apartment had the finger print scan lock, the house key represented the real start of their relationship. (Giving someone your house key is the same as giving that person your living space. A guyfriend who is really serious would give their girlfriend their home keys.)

~A week later~

"Congratulations for being discharged akashicchi!"

The generation of Miracles have gathered to celebrate Akashi's discharge from the hospital. His absence have affected them greatly especially during training even though Midorima insists that it did not affect him, Kise and Aomine witness him missing afew shots and Midorima even stayed back after practice to continue...

"Kise kun. Akashi should go home and rest... Lets celebrate and have dinner another time."

For the first time, the generation of miracles actually listened to Kuroko's 'orders' and they pushed their celebration back till Akashi was much much better.

On the other hand, Temari has to return to the states once again. She was pretty reluctant to leave her onii sama's side but school was starting for her and there's no way her parents would allow her to do anything foolish such as skip school. The Kuroko couple were strict with their children and especially when their business has many branches around the world, their successors had to be well education and of course, a good leader. Their expectations of Tetsuya and Temari were very high but the two younger generation have been coping well with such pressure.

*Airport*

"onii sama~~ i will be back whenever i can... wahhh i dont wanna leave..." Temari was making a scene in the airport with her loud whining but Kuroko placed his hand on her shoulder and reassured her that he would come to america if he can during the holidays. The siblings made a promise and Temari was about to go through the custom when she said "love makes a person grow... I hope the both of you can stay together!"

Kuroko was utterly shocked. 'Stay together'? what did she mean by that?! But seeing her grin at him, she must have found out about Akashi and him... though unsure of how she managed to find out, he waved to her and she departed for America. Now that his house was as good as empty, he chose to go to akashi's apartment instead... For at least there was warmth and someone there for him.


	5. Chapter 5

*Akashi's house*

"Your sister found out?!"

"i think she did... after all what she said..."

Kuroko and Akashi blushed... Now knowing that Temari knows made them worried but Kuroko understands that his young sister loves secret but what if she is unable to keep it to herself? If his parents ever find out about their _forbidden love, _not only would he be 'shipped' to America immediately, Akashi would face many problems. Even though Akashi's parents were very influential in society for being top lawyers in Japan, they are not comparable to Kuroko's parents strength in the society. If either side of parents find out, they would be in deep trouble...

Many months passed ever since Temari left Japan... On new years eve, Kuroko received a letter from Temari.

"Dearest onii sama

I am very happy to have spent those few weeks with you. Even though we have been apart for many years, you're still pretty much the same as back then... The power of Love is strong onii sama. The two of you are quite cute together :P and... don't let go of him okay! You might be wondering how i knew about your relationship... hehe :) it was at the hospital (such a sweet kiss~)

Lots of Love, Temari"

Kuroko had nearly forgotten about such matters... Hospital? wait... so Temari saw him and Akashi kissing back then?! He sighed and pick up his phone and punched in the number 1(speed dial for akashi)

"Akashi kun... What time do we..."

"I'll drop by your place and go to the shrine together."

"hai~ then i'll see you soon.."

It was new years and Kuroko and Akashi were going to the shrine together. But Kise and the rest of the Generation of Miracles were planning to visit the shrine too...

*Shrine*

"Tetsuya stay close to me..."

"KUROKOCCHI! what a coincidence!"

"Ah kise kun... Aomine kun, Midorima kun, Murasakibara kun and Momoi san"

Though Kise said it was a coincidence, he has done research... Knowing that this was the closest Shrine from Kuroko's place, he predicted that Akashi and Kurko would go to that shrine since most of their houses were far away from Kuroko's place. Being awfully cunning, but since Aomine agreeed to go to the shrine with Kise, he couldn't reject... And obviously, his childhood friend Momoi would tag along... But he never expected that she would drag the whole first string of basketball players together.

After new years, they would soon be leaving Teiko and proceed to High school... "If all of them could go to the same school... How good it would be..." Momoi thought. She really loved the time they had spent together and wished that it could stay like this forever... But good things would come to an end eventually whether it is wished for or not...

"Since we are probably gonna separate after graduation, let's have a mini basketball match between ourselves! What do you think Akashicchi?"

The group of miracles made their way back to the school gym and there, was their_ last game_ together... The thousand memories and times they had spent there brought tears to their eyes but none of them showed their emotional side...

"that was a good match~ anyway, which school do you all intend to go to?"

"I'll go to shutoku high"

"Probably Yosen since the basketball coach came... so troublesome"

"I am going to Rakuzan."

"I'll to go any school that does not require me to go for basketball practices but allow me to play at games" Aomine grumbled but kept his mouth shut immediately when he saw the pair of scissors in Akashi's hands...

"I'll go where ever Tetsu kun~ goes to!" Even so, she would probably stay by Aomine's side... like she always had.

"Gomen... I'm still not sure of which school I intend to go to..." Kuroko avoided Akashi's gaze... Seems like they have quite abit to discuss when they get home...

"hey~ lets go for dinner!"

The generation of miracles headed to the family restaurant which they usually go to after practices. Ordering the same things seemed as though their orders came out like a chant... this would be their last dinner as a team. If they were to have dinner ever again, they would be in different schools, in different uniforms, on different benches at the games... Thinking about it was just saddening enough to bring someone to tears...

"i'm so full~"

"Let's go home"

The group of Teiko students dispersed and went on their own paths home... They went back to their respective homes leaving Akashi and kuroko to decide whose house they plan to go to... They had alot of talk about.

***Akashi's home***

"Tetsuya... We need to talk..."

"Akashi kun... I don't think I'll go to Rakuzan with you..."

"Why?! With your talent, you could go to any of the_ king_ schools. Why are you so insistent on going to Seirin High School? A new school whose basketball team only consist of a small handful of players! They won't be able to draw out your full potential"

"I'm really sorry Akashi kun... But this has got to do with my disappearance after the last tournament..."

"Tetsuya... Listen to me"

"Gomenasai"

With that, Kuroko ran out of Akashi's house... He ran... faster and faster till he reached his front gate... Face full of tears... He knew that Akashi's actions were for his own good yet he can't accept the fact that at the last moments of the last tournament... The team seemed as if Kuroko was not there... As if he was never there. Their actions have hurt him deeply... Even though he still remained friends with them, he doubted their reasons for Basketball. The pain he felt was almost unbearable thats why he 'disappeared' back then... Going to one of the best schools might cause it to happen again and Kuroko really hated it. He wanted to forget his identity as the 6th phantom player... For it brought him so much pain...

It was his first quarrel with Akashi... he really wanted to patch back with him but he didn't know how to. On the other hand, akashi gripped tightly onto his phone... 'To call or not to call... What if Kuroko does not want to pick up his phone call? What if Kuroko was still angry at him?' The two of them sat on their own bed unsure of what to do... They kept thinking of each other and how they should get back together...

But Kuroko has no intention to go to any other school except Seirin high. His parents have also approved his decision to go to a newly opened school... With this, his high school life have been decided. But would his decision affect this relations with the Generation of Miracles? or even strain his and Akashi's relationship even more?

~~Hi! guys. I'm really grateful for the readers who have reviewed my story. I might be busy since school is starting soon and might not be able to update at the current rate... Please do continue to support me. I hope to be able to write a satisfying story for all of you. Thank you! I have changed my pen name to thycharmant for some personal issues~~


	6. Chapter 6

~to all readers out there... i am really sorry for the terribly late update. I am really really sorry but i was busy with school work and there's a competition coming up in a week's time so i might not be able to update so i do hope you understand... Please leave me reviews about the story and i'll try to write and update as soon as possible. thank you for your support so far!~

Akashi and Kuroko have been awkward towards each other... Kuroko replied Akashi's text with "hai" or "no". Sometimes 2 to 3 words but it was short like how people reply just a "K" to your long concerned messages... Akashi knew that if he talked about school, his tetsuya would get angry so he messaged Kuroko but just to ask how he was... This distance slowly tore a hole in their relationship... It got larger each day and as months passed, you'd hardly see each other's name appear on their phones. Things were starting to fall apart...

*Seirin High school*

"With that, that's the end of the freshman orientation. May you have a wonderful high school life."

Even though it was a new school, many have enrolled to Seirin High school. There were many club activities but Kuroko went straight to the basket ball booth and filled up the application form. Due to his weak presence, he was left unnoticed. *first episode of KnB*

*beep*

It was Kuroko's phone. Seeing "From: Akashi" , he stuffed his phone into his side pocket and ignored the subsequent rings. He told himself "thats it. we should stop all this things... i shouldnt even have told him my feelings back then" He had truly loved Akashi back there but now his feelings have wavered... He isn't sure if he still loved Akashi because things felt really different..

"itai!" Lost in his thoughts, Kuroko bumped into on of the students of Seirin high...

"WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING" The tall teen shouted... his aura was full of rage. His build was not like a teen... he seemed somewhat mature but he was REALLY tall. Kuroko glanced up and met his fury red eyes...

"gomenasai" kuroko bowed politely after picking himself up from the ground... The tall teen walked off cursing under his breath about how the students look so weak and fragile...

During the collision, Kuroko's phone fell out of his pocket and the angry teen had stomped off, stepping onto his phone and crushing it like it was nothing...

"Akashi's text messages!" Kuroko dashed over to where his phone was... it was in pieces and his memory card have broken into two..

All his contacts... All his messages from Akashi were saved in there. Yet now, they are all gone... completely wiped out. Tears swelled in his eyes, regretting that he had not read the last few messages from his Akashi... Picking up the ramains of his crushed mobile phone, Kuroko left the school compounds teary eyed...

*Home*

He crashed into bed, unable to control his tears... still filled with regret, he took out a spare phone and hoped that Akashi would still leave him messages... He gripped onto the phone tightly and waited... He waited for many hours but not a single message came. He started to cry as memories flashed back in his mind.. The priceless times that he spent with Akashi... Images which they took, their sweet texts... He really hated himself for not listening to Akashi... "If only I had listen to him and not be so stubborn... If only i did so..." Bursting into tears, Kuroko cried and soon fell asleep.

{_dream_}

"tetsuya..." a soft voice called... "testuya... let's not carry on anymore. I have been the one taking initiative all along and I'm tired so lets stop."

"no... please dont... its all my fault! please... DONT!" Kuroko shouted and woke. He jolted up and rushed to his phone to check if Akashi has messaged him and he did.

"From: Akashi Seijuro

Subject: we need to talk

Tetsuya... Let's meet at the usual cafe that we visit. We need to talk. It's important. I'll be there t 7.30. Do come."

Kuroko was shocked... what if his dream was going to come true? what if Akashi has enough of everything...? what if...? His mind was clouded and he could not concentrate during his whole day in school...

*classroom*

"hmmm... Kuroko please read the paragraph"

"Kuroko!" The english teacher called again but with more force and a small hint of anger...

"hai!" Kuroko stood up quickly sensing the dangerous aura from the teacher but as he was not concentrating in class, he did not know where to start reading... luckily for him, he read the accurate paragraph with easy... Kuroko's grades have been really good. Ever since he started school, he was always within the top 10 or 20 students of the school.

During his stay at teiko, he was the 4th in the whole school unable to beat the smartest captain, Akashi. Or the guy with foul attitude and listens to hardly anyone except the daily horoscope, Midorima. And the best copycat player of the team, Kise. Occasionally, he would be 3rd if Kise was busy with work and didn't have time to study... Momoi's grades were somewhat unpredictable but she never fell from the top 10 category.. Whereas the star basketball player, Aomine, had the lousiest grades and hence, went for summer extra lessons instead of baskteball practice every year..

During lunch, Kuroko could hardly eat... He had basketball practice yet he did not stomach any bit of his bento.

*Seirin's gym*

"So everyone is here? hmmm... Where Kuroko? Kuroko of class 1-1!"

Everyone turned and looked about but there was no sign of this mysterious star player from the generation of miracles...

"oh well, we will carry on! Everyone remove your clothes!"

All the new members were shocked! remove their clothes in front of the female manager?...

"did someone call me manager? I AM THE COACH!"

"ano... I have been here from the start"

"KYAAAAA!" Kuroko appears right under the coach's nose, giving her a fright as she jumped and scream. Her face turned red...

As she stuttered on her words out of shock, she got him to remove his clothes and took a good look at his strength. To her bitter dismay, his physical appearance was totally weak and she questioned if Kuroko is really the first string player of teiko middle school.

After the first practice, all the new members were on the verge of dying... Riko's training menu is just way to tough for the new ones... Only Kagami seemed as though the training was not tough... Kuroko was tired but he had to meet Akashi kun... He wanted to see Akashi yet he didn't want to face his fears of akashi telling him that they were over... Would his fears come true?

On the other hand, Akashi waited at the cafe impatiently and anxious... Afraid that Kuroko would not appear...

-Hi readers! I am going to end off here... I'm not sure if this chapter has been to your liking but I hope you'll continue to support me. I am really grateful for the reviews! i'll update as soon as i can!-


	7. Chapter 7

~Dearest readers, thank you for your lovely reviews. Seeing them makes me want to write and update but I'm afraid my busy schedule (cosplans, school work Etc.) is stopping me... I'll try to update as soon as i can!

Adding a part of Momoi into my story, it's quite a twist but i think such tragedies would spice up the story and make the bonds of love grow stronger than before. Sorry that its a bit long and not much about the romance between Akashi and Kuroko but this is just a build up to the up coming disaster! It may be rather boring since it's mainly about the past of Momoi and Akashi but things will go on in the next chapter which will be posted in a day or two! Please read on. thank you for the continuous support!~

*outside the meeting place, Cafe*

"What should i do..? I'm so late already... What if Akashi-kun is not there?" Kuroko was thinking of so many possibilities of what may happen. If Akashi was not there, how he should react.. He was really confused, not knowing what to do, he wiped off all the negatives from his mind and stepped in.

The bell rang as the door was swung open and some turned to the door. The quick waitress stepped forward "Irashaimase!" but Kuroko paid no attention to her. Just as his teal eyes spotted the red coloured hair teen, he watched bitterly as _his _Akashi walked out of the other exit, one hand clutching his phone to the ear while his face had a terribly disgusted look. Where was he going?

The confused boy was about to chase after the one he loved but held back, assuming that Akashi had given up. That familiar back of Akashi which he have always chased after... was now gone with the possibility of never returning in sight ever again.

Kuroko's eyes swelled with tears and he ran home. Maybe this was the end of his love life... This was the first time he has ever felt so heartbroken. He used to hate how his parents left him all alone but this was a new level of pain, a little too much for him to bear.

***setting change, momoi satsuki's house***

"I told you that i don't want a political marriage! Yes i know it will benefit the family business but this is not what i want!" screamed satsuki and she ran out of the room. Her grandparents have set up a political marriage for her but she wanted to marry the one she really loves.

***Momoi Satsuki's past***

Being brought up in an old family, she had to be the "lady of ladies", since young she have been trained in the traditional japanese arts such as tea ceremony and flower arrangement. She hated how her grandparents looked at her with much disgust for being the eldest child, a girl, of the prestigious momoi family.

Her mother who always defended her had passed away when she was only 3 years old. It was such a tragedy and it left satsuki all alone, her grandparents called her a _curse_. Her father drank to his sorrows and accidentally impregnated another woman while he was drunk. He had to be held responsible so he married the woman and gave her the title of 'wife'. The stepmother hated satsuki more than anything else in the world and merely married her father for the inheritance in time to come. The "diligent wife" gave birth to 3 sons, which the grandparents have yearned for so much, over the years.

From the age of 4 (the appearance of her father's new wife and the birth of a son), satsuki had to bear all the sufferings of being an _unwanted_ daughter, a _thing _or _burden_ that was left behind by her late mother. She was abused by her stepmother occasionally when that woman was not in a good mood or when her father was away.

She was usually confined in her room after school until recent years where her family members decided to let her have some freedom and stopped sending a chauffeur and bodyguard to ensure her 'safety'. She remained happy in front of her friends so as to hide her pain. However, her eyes reflected much sorrow.

Once when she sneaked out of her house, she bumped into Aomine (a classmate back then) thus becoming really close friends. He was her confidant and would spend time with her whenever she sneaked out. Though Teiko was rather far from her home, she insisted and begged so as to stay with Aomine who was there for her all the time.

***Satsuki's room***

She knew this was her stepmother's plan to get rid off her quickly. Marriage at the age of 16... This was unheard of in the 20th century but sadly, she grew up in an old tradition Japanese family. And the worst thing was that her marriage partner was none other than the former captain of the basketball team, Akashi Seijuro.

This is a tragedy. She knew that seijuro was a nice guy but she would not have expected him to be her marriage partner...

***Akashi's** **home***

"Would you stop being a brat and grow up? This is for your future and darling, you know her since middle school." exclaimed the red head's mother, ignoring the husband's actions to ask her to stop... while the figure of a younger girl that resembled Akashi was evidently seen at the top of the stairs...

"She's just a friend and I do not love her! Just so you know, we have only known each other during middle school, we are in different high schools."

"Give it up will you! It has been long planned that the momoi family will tie a knot with our family!"

"I will never agree to such a thing! I will not marry her and this is final!" Akashi clenched his fist as he blurted out those words angrily.

To him, Satsuki was an ex-school mate and that was all there is to it. He liked her due to her talent but not in the romantic way since he only had eyes for kuroko. There was no way that he would marry her.

After all this time, his parents actually called him to discuss his marriage which benefitted his parents. He was angry and rather upset that when he was the only child, they always gave in to him but now he is forced to do things he dislike due to_ that girl_...

"This is why i left home! hate this place..."

***Akashi's family***

Both husband and wife are doctors that own the Akashi Hospital which was the biggest one in Tokyo. They even have other sub branches around Japan too. Akashi inherited the "worst" traits from the both of them... His liking of scissors and commanding, I-am-always-right attitude was taken from his scary yet strong-willed mother who climbed her way from an average family to one of the best doctors in Japan. He took more of his physical traits from his father, small build, red hair, both father and son had the same look in their eyes. Seijuro looked almost like his father just that his left eye was orange-yellow which belonged to his mother.

Just days before Akashi started middle school, a lady and young child turned up at their door claiming that the girl was the offspring of the Akashi family. The lady of the house had just returned home from a tiring day of work, operations as well as checking on the patients, was in a no-nonsense-mood. She had just scolded her darling son for sitting in an unbecoming posture while reading books...

Upon hearing such rubbish, she dismissed the maid and told her that the lady must be chased away. But her husband went to the door and was shocked to see a tiny female version of him... He ransacked his brain to see if he was ever unfaithful to his wife but nothing came up. The woman said that she found the child on the streets and since she resembled Dr. Akashi, she decided to bring the child to his door. Pitying the poor girl, he took the young child into the house.

They did a blood test and proved that there was no blood relation between the child and the Akashi, which stopped the constant flying scissors around the house. Unable to located the girl's biological parents, the Akashi family adopted her and this upset Seijuro who used to be the centre of attention. With the new "sister", he then left home and purchased an apartment near Teiko which was far from his _actual home. _He hated the sight of that girl who resembled his father and himself. It disgusted him so he moved away, reluctant to return home. And his parents let him go...


	8. Chapter 8

~Dear readers, so happy that I am able to update again. The previous story may be long and rather boring since it didn't touch much on the romance but with the things in place, I'll try to update as much as possible. thank you for the constant support! still trying to improve my writings... and busy with school work :( ~

Akashi has returned home after answering a call from his parents... What awaited him was the most distasteful news -Marriage- and to make matters worse, it was none other than the ex-teiko's basketball team manager, Momoi Satsuki. She was a nice girl that clung onto _his_ Tetsuya, correction...no longer his Testuya. The thought of it frightened him... He hadn't dared to message Kuroko either, with so much on his mind, he wanted to escape reality so badly... but his parents had locked the front door and confined him at home.

*knock knock*

"Seijuro-nii chan!"

the door swung open and there stood his "sister", smiling widely at him with a picture book in her arms. even though she resembled the head of the family and her brother, her personality was no way near theirs... She was quite a pretty little thing which seemed too fragile to Akashi. While Akashi was 16, she was merely 8 years old. Since she was an abandoned child, she had no name... After joining the Akashi household, she was given the name Setsuna.

"Go away. i'm busy" He quickly dismissed the little girl and walked off to the study and buried himself in the room filled with the smell of books.

Later that evening, the Momoi family turned up at the door. of course, they were welcomed in despite the teens unwillingness. When they sat together at dinner, Satsuki was made to sit beside Seijuro, this created some awkward air between the two teens for they are fully aware that they were forced into this. Judging by Satsuki's facial expressions, Seijuro knew that she did not wish for a political marriage either. While the elders talked about marriage, the three young ones from the Momoi family got together with the_ little_ Akashi and the two teens sat awkwardly together in the second living room.

When the Momoi family went home, storms brew within each household.

*Kuroko's home*

It was morning already. Kuroko had not gotten a bit of sleep at all since Akashi was on his mind... He tightened his grip around his cellphone... he couldn't let go of the fact that seijuro had left him, all _alone_. The heartbroken figure stood up and left the house without a sound. It was painful to watch him, with emotionless face with eyes that looked dead...

*Seirin High School*

"Yo! Ohaiyo!" Riko called out to the basketballers who then lined up in the gym. everyone was early for practice but kuroko was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he is just behind us? Like always. You know what i mean..." but when they turned around, he was not there...

"Where is that guy? Oi baka-gami do you know where Kuroko is?" Riko casually called out to the idiot, kagami who obviously got offended but kept quiet incase the coach decides to make him do stupid things. thinking about it sent shivers down his spine.

No one knew where Kuroko was but since a tournament was coming up soon, they begin practice without him and Riko cursed under her breath saying that she would kill him when she sees him.

Kagami quickly sent a message to Kuroko to warn him of the "storm" if he didn't appear in the next second or two. But they never saw the shadow of the team until lunch break where Kagami had caught hold of the young teen and brought him to the rooftop, the _secret_ meeting point for the basketballers. They were the only ones who dared to cross the restricted sign board and go up to the rooftop for lunch. Kagami had sensed that his partner was some what acting differently but being an idiot, he didn't suspect much after Kuroko gave the excuse of waking up late thus missing practice.

*school's rooftop*

"I tell you I'll kill him if he gives me stupid excuses!" Riko threatened

"Yo! I've brought him" Riko ran over and grabbed the teal hair teen who crumbled when Kagami's strong hold was released.

"Kuroko!" All the members rushed over hoping that their crazy coach would not strangle the poor boy. But what shocked them was the fragile looking teen with the darkest panda eyes anyone have seen... It seemed to them as if his soul was gone... Loosening her grip, he fell to the ground like jelly.

They ate silently while Kuroko rejected all food offers until Riko threatened to stuff the food down his throat before he decides to take a bite of the yakisoba bread.

"oi baka-gami! keep a close eye on Kuroko, things seem weird..." The captain instructed and they dispersed to their classrooms.

*after school*

Kuroko and Kagami headed to the gym for practice but since Kuroko was not focusing, he got hit by the ball and passed out instead of passing it... He was not in any condition for basket ball right now. The members were worried... very worried about their team's shadow... Without Kuroko, the team would be different.

Riko insisted that Kuroko went home since he could not play and would hinder the team's practice. "i'm a burden to everyone..."kuroko whispered softly to himself...

Waiting outside the school gates were Seijuro and Satsuki... Kuroko wanted to run when he saw them but from the opened window of the black posh car, he saw the generation of miracles sitting in there. A sudden gathering or the generation of miracles?

*one of Akashi's apartments*

Akashi had summoned all the members of the generation of miracles to help him escape the marriage between the Akashi and Momoi family... Naturally, he had some plans but it needed them to help execute them. Kuroko was hesitant to step in, afterall, this apartment was the one which he and akashi had spend their first night together...

Kuroko had been avoiding Akashi's gaze the whole time and the other members felt it too but kept quiet in fear of the "flying scissors" if they spoke of a taboo topic by accident.

After they all settled in the living room, the analytic Satsuki shared her plans to the group.

"Run away bride?!" The rainbow hair group chorused, shocked and bewildered. Running away was possible during the wedding but how?

~Hihi:) its great to be writing again. i apologize for the late updates once again but I'll be releasing the next chapter in afew hours:) Hope you'll enjoy! and please do review about the chapters as well as give suggestions to how you'd like the story to turn out. thank you for all the support!~


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait... So you're telling me that you're going to run away on the day of the wedding?" Midorima asked with a skeptical look. But doubting Akashi's plan wouldn't be a good idea so he quickly rephrased himself afraid that Akashi's sharp ears would have picked up what he had just said.

Akashi had ordered Kuroko to the guest room since they needed to talk. Even though Kuroko seemed reluctant, he could not disobey his ex-captain of Teiko's basket ball team. If he had refused, it would only arouse greater suspicion and things would get worse...

*Guestroom*

"so..." But before Kuroko could finish his sentence, Akashi held onto Kuroko and forced a kiss, pushing kuroko on to the soft king sized bed. To his surprise, Akashi's kiss was met with a slap by the struggling teen. Tears had filled Kuroko's eyes...

Akashi was shocked and left speechless but he recollected himself quickly. He had_ hurt_ the one he loved... Looking at the shocked and almost crying teen, he pulled away. "I'm sorry Tetsuya... I'll leave you here...come out in abit or the others will worry..." Akashi glanced back at Kuroko and reached for the door but Kuroko had wrapped his arms around Akashi from the back, tightening his grip as though Akashi would disappear into thin air if he did not hold on tight enough.. "don't... don't leave me...please..."

"tetsuya... I... i'm so sorry" Akashi could feel the warm droplets wetting the back of his red T-shirt... Kuroko loosened his grip allowing Akashi to turn around and face Kuroko.

"testsuya... i love you. Look at me" Akashi's hand lifted Kuroko's chin. When their eyes met, this time it was Kuroko who initiated the kiss. He gripped on to akashi's back and tightened his grip on the slightly wet t-shirt as Akashi's hands held onto him and lifted him off the ground. Kuroko's back met with the soft red bed sheets... landing on the bed, he released his hands from akashi's shirt. "love you too" Kuroko lifted his head and kissed Akashi on the lips before laying back on to the bed looking defenseless. They smiled at each other and was just about to connect together as one again, a soft knock was heard... It interrupted the pair who shot up immediately upon the knocking of the door

"erm... aka-chin... i'm hungry" Seems like Murasakibara had finished his packet of chips and was hungry... Akashi doubted if he was even listening to Momoi when she was explaining the plan since _all_ Murasakibara cared about was food...

"Let's go..." Akashi stretched out his arm for Kuroko to hold on and pull himself out of bed

"hai~"

"we'll continue later" akashi said will a cheeky smile, a side which he have only shown to _his tetsuya... _Kuroko blushed and looked away...

*Living room*

Akashi and Kise whipped up some food for the team and continued with the discussion

"So as Satsuki has explained..."

Before they knew it, it was already past 8 and most of them were getting tired. They have drafted the whole plot, ensured that everyone knew what they had to do and all. Things were in place, all they had to do is wait for the day to arrive. Since it was rather late, Akashi allowed the members to stay over, there was enough rooms for them.

"hai I'll be staying at akashi's place... OF COURSE NOT JUST THE TWO OF US! Papa!" Satsuki practically screamed over the phone, blushing a little. Since she has agreed to "marry" Akashi, her father teased her about how she's spending the night with her future husband even though they were not married. She didn't liked to be teased but from his tone of voice, she knew that something was not right. However, fatigue took control and she dozed off the moment she hung up.

The other members too were informing their families that they were not returning home for the night.

Midorima was ordered to carry Momoi to bed since she was the only female and they can't possibly allow her to sleep on the sofa. Midorima followed the instructions without saying a word.

Kise and Aomine shared a bed in the other guestroom while Midorima chose the Sofa and Murasakibara slept on the floor like he always did. The tired teens fell into deep sleep, leaving Akashi and Kuroko to themselves.

Akashi pulled Kuroko into his bedroom and locked the door. Akashi's bedroom was soundproof since he didn't like it if his guest made a racket while he was working on his own things and disturb him.

"ano... akashi-kun I'll sleep on the floor"

"no. who said that we are going to sleep?"

Kuroko was shocked. As Akashi moved closer to the other teen, he moved back until he hit the bed and fell back. Akashi leaned over Kuroko and whispered "now that we are finally alone... let's continue from where we left off"

Kuroko's protest was met with the lips which he had longed for... this kiss was more aggressive... "A...Aka...shi...st...stop..." Kuroko managed to say while catching his breath from the kiss but Akashi didn't stop. Akashi's tongue explored the other teen's mouth and dominated _his_ tetsuya like always.

After finally patching back, akashi did not wish to let _his_ tetsuya ever leave his side ever again. But if he was too forceful, he was afraid that Kuroko would get frightened so all they did was just kissing...

Things were going well... or at least all of them thought that things would go well...

~okay i'm gonna stop here :) released two chapters in one go... haha. I'm glad to be writing again since its the holidays now but school is about to start and I'll be busy then :( will try to update whenever i can! Thank you for the constant support~


End file.
